memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Meacott
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "Art of War" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Captainmike (talk) 18:41, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Contributions Hey Meacott, thanks for all of your contributions, especially on the manga! Whenever you make these contributions, just a few requests. Make sure you create links to everything in the references section. I know red links don't look the greatest, but we need those links so we know what articles we need. Also can you make sure you include a category with any new pages you create. Also, for other formatting information please look at Memory Beta:Style as well as some of our completed articles. Thanks!--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 04:00, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Image attribution Please be aware that image uploads must have information about the source, we cannot have images with no information about what they are and where they are from. Unless you cite, describe and attribute images you upload, i'm afraid we'll be deleting them all -- Captain MKB 14:29, February 26, 2017 (UTC) ::I hadn't realized that; thanks for letting me know. I'll look up the procedure for attribution and add them retroactively to the images I've uploaded. --Meacott (talk) 17:08, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :I've noticed that user:admiral Markonian is also following through with some of your images now that i marked them - the admiral's pretty good with these too so they should be good models to base your documentation on -- Captain MKB 18:15, February 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for dealing with all of those so well, i was afraid it would take more effort to address your learning curve on the image attributions. -- Captain MKB 02:25, March 2, 2017 (UTC) :No problem... the examples from you and user:admiral Markonian were extremely helpful in getting the syntax right.--Meacott (talk) 19:07, March 2, 2017 (UTC) ::With the information having been adjusted accordingly, i think a lot of the comic and manga images are unique and would look great as Pic of the Day images on the front page. -- Captain MKB 02:25, March 2, 2017 (UTC) :I agree, some are definitely unique! The Template:PicOfTheDay page says to pick any red-linked day to add an image, but all the links seem to be assigned already.--Meacott (talk) 19:07, March 2, 2017 (UTC) ::No problem - a user consensus has determined that those images that are screencaps from canon are extraneous and can be re-allocated to our preferred medium, publications. :) - Captain MKB 22:21, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Image citations For citing an image to its specific source, you can (and should) call the template (instead of ) and it will automatically add the subcat parameter for "comic images" and "TOS comic images" - just FYI -- captainmike 69px 02:02, April 1, 2017 (UTC) :Will do! I see also from some you've updated (in particular for personnel and ships) that there are other many helpful subcategories that help categorize them. I'll start adding those where appropriate.--Meacott (talk) 18:23, April 2, 2017 (UTC) ::the subcategorizations have been growing a very granular category tree so myself and others have been 'testing the waters' to try and make effective policy choices on subcategorization protocols - but we havent documented much because it's still a work in progress - we welcome your observstion, use and commentary! - captainmike 69px 16:51, April 3, 2017 (UTC) :adding to above: keep in mind the new image citation formats: (rather than ) for episode images. -- captainmike 69px 03:35, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Rats, I've been forgetting to double check that. I'll be sure keep it in mind going forward. Thanks for reminding me!--Meacott (talk) 03:18, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Image alterations Hi Meacott, i just wanted to check with you regarding alterations to images - while 'under the hood' changes like brightness and cropping are nominally OK, i just wanted to make sure we can go forward without mutilating images (i.e. removing text from word balloons). i've found that it is a lot of effort for not much result, and in previous discussions on MB we have disallowed the practice, as spelled out by our image approval process, which requires a community vote to approve such changes to stock images. -- captainmike 69px 15:24, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Will do. I'd seen the practice done on character images and they seemed to look better. But I see from the wiki perspective that this can be considered an alteration, rather than a scan clean-up.--Meacott (talk) 19:50, January 7, 2018 (UTC) link formatting Please see my most recent edits to pages such as the Klingon Dreadnought class and dreadnought cannon on how to properly format links. - Bell'Orso (talk) 18:38, May 17, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, the formatting is far more elegant, thanks for bringing it to my attention! --Meacott (talk) 21:23, May 17, 2018 (UTC) ::I wasn't just talking about links that go to "Dreadnought-class", but also those that go out from it, like the ones that go to "QuchHa'" and "HemQuch". As you can see there, it's better to wrap the italic formatting around the link instead of including it in the link itself. This way, it saves on a few bits every time and helps keep the page from getting unneccessarily large. - Bell'Orso (talk) 10:14, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Facts about Anzar Hi, I just edited the Anzar article and noticed he's listed as category:humanoids, but on his image you uploaded he is categorized as one of our images of Humans... so which is it? If there's no reference to him bein Human, could you tailor the images of him to categorize as humanoid instead? Or if the story references him as a Human, could you fix his category? Its a lot easier to copyedit these articles when we have our facts straight also: for image categorizations, theres no need for redundancy - a 23rd century Human image does not need a redundant listing as an image of a Human (differing from the articles which need both).. also, we capitalize "H"uman here so if you've been categorizing people or images as 23rd century "h"umans, all those will need correcting - captainmike 69px 00:13, August 14, 2018 (UTC) :The story doesn't specify Anzar's species; I'll change his image category to Humanoid. I'll double-check and update anyone I'd categorized as lower-case human or humanoid. Thanks for clarifying!--Meacott (talk) 14:47, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Thanks... you've become one of our most prolific contributors, but that's a double edged sword -- you add so much, so making sure its going to 'gel' well with everything, while being added in great amounts, takes a bit of oversight. I am very grateful at whatever help you can give making these puzzle pieces fit together with the growth of Memory Beta. In terms of corrections, Sulfur popped in and grabbed some categorizations last night, and I tried to snag a few (thankfully, tagging any data can be optimized simply by following the tags)... -- captainmike 69px 01:32, August 15, 2018 (UTC) :Glad to help. We now have 166 images categorized as Memory Beta images (humanoids) and 1,299 items categorized as Memory Beta images (Humans), with no images categorized as 'H'umanoids or 'h'umans. --Meacott (talk) 13:33, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Hello Meacott Hello Meacott, Good work on how you have been expanding the New Visions pages I made all that time ago back when the series was still going on. It was always my intention to expand them myself with summaries (and I should probably also have looked into what connection they had to episodes as well as some images from the comic) but one reason what held me back is that I have a tendency to write overcomplicated summaries when just a handful of block paragraphs are much more sufficient (I basically write down the entire story) Another reason was that because of my mental state I wasn't very motivated or inspired. I had been thinking of messaging you to ask if there was anything I could help you with on these articles but you seem to handle it well. Good work--The Dutch Ghost (talk) 22:46, November 28, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for the kind words! Tackling some novels taught me how write more concise summaries. I could use help figuring out where the unplaced New Visions stories fit into the MB timeline — your expertise with these stories greatly exceeds mine! --Meacott (talk) 17:53, November 29, 2018 (UTC) Sorry for the late response. I have these moments that I find it difficult to focus (perhaps because of depression). That is also something that I wanted to bring up during the conversation. But regarding helping you out with placing the New Visions (or any other comics after the DC run) in the proper MB timeline, I'll gladly help you out when I am capable of it. Hmm, I can't post my Email address here as otherwise I would have suggested that you contact me there with any questions. --The Dutch Ghost (talk) 10:50, December 15, 2018 (UTC) :Hello Meacott, do you still want me to help with some of the questions you have regarding the Star Trek comics? I can help you with Original Series, TNG, DSN, and VGR.--The Dutch Ghost (talk) 19:08, January 30, 2019 (UTC) ::Two interesting ones come to mind with New Visions. 1) At what point did M'Ress first come aboard the Enterprise ("Those Who Play With Cats…")? Was it directly prior to Beyond the Farthest Star in 2269 or did she have a previous appearance in a comic? 2) Kirk visited various points in his timeline in "Time Out of Joint" — but when precisely did he go for each visit? --Meacott (talk) 22:12, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Hi Meacott, I am currently going through all the issues again in order to give you a complete answer. So far it seems that M'Ress first appearance in New Visions was indeed "Those who play with cats" As for the time periods Kirk visited during "Time out of joint", one is definitely 2261 when Kirk had a short romantic relationship with Janet Wallace. Another visit may take place just some time before "Who mourns for Adonais" but I need to check to be sure. Will keep you updated. --The Dutch Ghost (talk) 17:43, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Hey Meacott, I like all the expansion text you have been doing on the New Visions comics. Any current series you are updating here on Memory Beta--The Dutch Ghost (talk) 03:16, February 16, 2020 (UTC) :Thanks! I have done some work on the recent Waypoint and Transformers stories, and I will be diving back into New Visions soon too.--Meacott (talk) 21:15, February 16, 2020 (UTC) ::If you need any material or images from the New Visions comics give me a call.--The Dutch Ghost (talk) 14:22, February 18, 2020 (UTC) Are you in a mood for helping me for other species of the First Federation from a Star Trek novel called 'The Face of the Unknown' if you have that book. If not that's okay, I don't have it either at least not yet. Starting with the Tessegri if you please :Sure, I have the paperback, I'll see what I can do.--Meacott (talk) 23:01, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Ok I still didn't get that paperback but I put some info boxes for the Tessegri and the Kisaja species I don't know if either of them are humanoid or something and however the First Federation state need some color like any other interstellar states. If you have access or not ask someone for help if you could. The color number for the First Federation is FFBA66. Thanks for getting more information of the races of the First Federation, if you still have access of the color for the First Federation with the numbers that I gave you, and can you bring more information of the Cheronians from the novel "No Time Like the Past." such as their names and history beside Bele, and Lokai. :I'm curious about them as well. I don't have that book yet, but I'll see if I can track down a copy.--Meacott (talk) 22:47, July 31, 2019 (UTC) Ok, but you did good on those First Federation races, but need help with the Dassik species such as their physiology if you please. I also need help with this so called the 'Web of Worlds'. I looked at the Web of Worlds, and who were the other races like the Kalibikil, the Syletir, the Vea-Shol and other races in red can at least you can help to fill in the blanks for me. Disambiguation pages Just FYI, if there's no single "base" term, then the page should be there, with "base (disammbiguation)" acting as a redirect over to it. The only time a disambiguation page should be found at "base (disambiguation)" is when there's a single applicable page to go there (for example "Kalor" should be at "Kalor" as there are 3-4 different Kalors in the universe, but "Vasquez" only has one of those with JUST that name, so its disambiguation page would be at "disambiguation"). As such, I've fixed the Kalor change you made so that "disambiguation" is the redirect. -- sulfur (talk) 15:43, November 10, 2019 (UTC) :Gotcha, thank you for the clarification!--Meacott (talk) 15:45, November 10, 2019 (UTC) The Third Party Hi Meacott. The Memory Alpha article Fourth UK Story Arc says that a character named Kirby appeared in the story, but he's not listed on Memory Beta's The Third Party article. Can you check to see if he really appears in the story? --NetSpiker (talk) 09:56, February 5, 2020 (UTC) :Thanks for catching these. Had to reread the story twice before finding Kirby's reference in the May 10, 1969 edition.--Meacott (talk) 22:19, February 6, 2020 (UTC) Same request for "Sondar" from the Eleventh UK Story Arc article. --NetSpiker (talk) 10:06, February 5, 2020 (UTC) :I found Sontar in the Feb 7, 1970 edition. Both now have pages on MB, thanks!--Meacott (talk) 22:19, February 6, 2020 (UTC)